(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved connecting mechanism, more particularly to a connecting mechanism adapted for use in keyboard supports. A connecting seat, when in a non-clamping state, will be stopped by a spring post of a spring when turning downwardly, thereby preventing collapsing of the keyboard support and hence the falling of the keyboard.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the popularization of personal computers, tables and racks adapted for placement of computers and their peripheral equipment are also very popular. The so-called "computer table" generally includes a table surface for placement of a monitor and an adjustable platen for placement of a keyboard. The adjustable platen operates like a drawer. It can be pulled out to allow access to the keyboard or pushed in to conceal the keyboard below the table surface.
The conventional adjustable platen can only displace forwardly and rearwardly like a drawer; its height, angle of rotation, and elevation are not adjustable. Manufacturers in the field have developed a kind of keyboard support that allows all-dimensional adjustment to match different users. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,798 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,676 are directed to overcoming drawbacks of conventional adjustable platens. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,373 and allowed U.S. Ser. No. 08/879,769 owned by the inventor of the present invention teach a connecting plate that has one end connected to a rotary device, with the other end thereof connected to an elevation device to allow elevation adjustment of a keyboard support, left and right angle displacement and adjustment of the connecting plate, height elevation adjustment of the connecting plate, etc. it can therefore be seen that the connecting mechanism plays an important role in keyboard supports.
However, there is a major drawback with the above-mentioned connecting plate. When it is desired to adjust the height elevation, it is necessary to loosen an upper screw rod and an upper knob on one side of the connecting plate. Since the elevation device on the other side of the connecting plate is connected to the keyboard support that supports the keyboard, objects on the other side of the connecting plate may, due to gravitational pull, turn downwardly and fall, resulting in falling of the keyboard, which may become damaged.